


I Just Want This

by multipurposetoolguy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Tattoos, one tiny mention of a private part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/pseuds/multipurposetoolguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has dragged Dwalin somewhere decidedly odd on the day of some very exciting news, but really shame on Dwalin for ever assuming Nori would do anything the 'normal' way</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, Nori/Dwalin with "I just want this"
> 
> This was incredibly fun to write, even if it's a bit short. Anyway, feedback is very much appreciated, I hope you like it!

“No, no, maybe if I've had about twelve margaritas, no, no,  _god_ no…” Nori flipped through the glossy laminated pages of the thick binder in his hands, sitting cross-legged in a stiff chair as Dwalin sat next to him and stared up at the lazily spinning ceiling fan, searching the blades for an answer as to why he wasn't at home with a cold one and a celebratory fry-up. 

They’d heard the news that morning, everyone in the country did, and instead of taking up Thorin and Bilbo’s joyous offer of a round on them down at their local, Nori had looked at him with a strange intensity that he’d never seen from him before, grabbed his hand firmly in his, and dragged him  _here,_ of all places. 

“You know I could’ve gotten you in with my guy, this place is cheap, Nori.” He stood up gruffly and walked over to squint disapprovingly and some of the frames on a far wall. The air smelled like cheerily-scented disinfectant and it made his skin itch.

“Yes exactly, it’s  _cheap._ And it was close, and they take walk-ins.” Nori clicked his lip piercing against his teeth absently while he perused the images, in the precise way that he knew drove his boyfriend  _mad,_ but also happened to be a nervous tick. He let out an angry huff and slammed the binder closed, picking up another one from a nearby shelf. “None of these are right…" 

“Maybe that’s because you spent all of five seconds deciding to come here? Why do you need this done  _right now_  anyway?” He turned from the wall and watched Nori muss his already messy braid as he flipped even faster through the pages of the second binder. He looked up at him sharply at the question. 

“I just do. I just want this.” He went back to his search and back to clicking his piercing and Dwalin rolled his eyes with a scowl. Being with Nori for a good three years now he’d gotten used to certain things, but it still threw him for a loop when he’d get secretive for seemingly no reason. He was about to complain about the lack of beer in his system when Nori let out a satisfied  _aha!_  and jabbed a finger down at the page open before him. 

Curious despite himself Dwalin wandered over to peer down at the image he’d chosen, Nori looking smugly satisfied. 

“Really? What are you, in a death metal group?“ 

Nori scoffed. "Not since college, no." 

"Okay we are  _definitely_  talking about that later.” He gave Nori a raised eyebrow and returned his gaze to image he’d picked out. It was a simple design, two crossed axes with a word etched across each one’s blade. “Where are you getting it?" 

Nori set the book down and stood up, facing Dwalin. His cheeks flushed with the slightest dusting of pink beneath the riot of freckles as he pulled down the neck of his over-sized sweater and pointed to the patch of flesh just above his heart. 

Dwalin scrunched up his eyebrows, still groping for Nori’s point in all this, and asked, "I’m guessing you’re not gonna have them say ‘spill’ and ‘blood’, right?" 

Nori rolled his eyes and shook his head, reaching out to gently grab each of Dwalin’s hands and place them one after another over his heart as he said, "Grasp, and keep.”

Dwalin felt his own face heating up now, as he finally had an idea of why he found himself standing in the middle of a third-rate tattoo shop in Edinburgh with his unusually-sappy boyfriend on the day that marriage equality won out over the United Kingdom. 

“This is us getting married, isn’t it.” It was a statement more than a question, and Nori’s wicked smirk was all the confirmation he needed. He sighed and hung his head, but he was grinning now as well. “Couldn't just go down and sign some papers like normal people? Or, you know, let me buy you a ring first?" 

Nori shook his head slowly, still grinning like a fox up at him and holding his hands to his chest. Dwalin disentangled them gently and tucked them into the back pockets of Nori’s jeans. 

"Right then, now that that’s settled, what are you gonna get for me?” Nori asked, waggling his eyebrows and wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders. 

Dwalin cocked his head in mock-thought for a moment. “How about a butterfly on my arse that says ‘addicted to cock’?" 

Nori returned the playfully long pause of thought. "It definitely suits you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he retorted, nosing the outrageously orange hair on the crown of Nori’s head, “and I’m not holding your hand while you do it.”

“Like fuck you’re  _not_ holding my hand." 

"Fair enough." 


End file.
